


【七】交易

by ciling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 杰佣 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciling/pseuds/ciling
Summary: ＊稍稍流血





	【七】交易

【佣兵日记】

【七】交易

佣兵倒地的时候，最后一台机恰好开完，然而不知道是不是杰克不想玩了，或者说他之前都在放水，奈布站起来的一瞬间，一刀斩直接结束了这场游戏。

在地上扶着头的佣兵已经精疲力尽，杰克似乎很享受追逐的过程，有好几次奈布都感到杰克已经近在咫尺，但他就是不砍这一刀，看着佣兵继续挣扎，就这样几乎跑了大半个地图。

“别碰我！”

感受到杰克的气息逐渐逼近，身上伤口传来的痛楚和杰克刀上的血腥味刺激着他的神经，佣兵不受控制地想起来很久之前的那场荒诞的情事，恍惚间条件反射地大喊着，手撑起身子拼命地向后挪。

“别乱动。”

素来冷血的开膛手语气里难得地带上柔和，谁知这句话更加疯狂地挣扎，手脚并用地踹着杰克，伤口裂开涌出的猩红色液体的香味钻入鼻子，杰克差点没忍住当场动刀开了佣兵的肚子。理发师只得按住佣兵的双手将他翻过来，熟练地套上气球，强忍住蠢蠢欲动的刀刃。

“带你去找小先知。”

此话一出，气球上的人便不再乱动，乖乖的任由杰克牵着。佣兵难得这么乖，理发师带着佣兵挂件，心情有点好转地哼起了歌。要说开膛手和佣兵的关系改善的时候——虽然大家也不知道他们为什么每次见面都跟杀父仇人一样，是在一次排位中。

魔系裘克从不放人，放血一个人快死了，如果还没有抓到另一个人，为了四杀，他就去把放血的人挂上椅子，再去追另一个人。而作为裘克的挚友的杰克，虽然在早期凭借玫瑰手杖倒是佛了很多人，几乎求生者都被佛过，然而后来因为结识了裘克再加上雾刃的加强，也是从不放人，当然没有裘克那么极端就是了。

那次游戏，杰克想赢是很容易的事，薇拉已经走了大门，只剩佣兵一个人在牵制杰克，一刀斩下奈布是走不到大门的。而在杰克有意无意的牵引下，佣兵到了地窖，跳进去之前奈布甚至看到了杰克的涂鸦，于是也就打消了出去和队友们吹牛的想法，同时另一个不敢置信的念头涌了出来——杰克放了人地窖，还是放平局。

“奈布，杰克把他的星星都给你了，你考虑一下嫁过去？”

“滚。”

那是佣兵第一次对着调香师爆了粗口，却只是引来一阵阵银铃般的笑声——薇拉似乎已经看透一切，而小丑和佣兵几乎都蒙在鼓里。

“听说你放佣兵了？真的假的？”

裘克独特的带着嘲讽的声线里鲜有地染上了惊讶，明摆着看笑话。杰克却只是抛开绅士风度翻了个白眼，冷笑一声。

“你前几天放前锋怎么不说？”

据知情监管者——约瑟夫透露，后来这俩人互殴了好几天，排位都没打，全是他顶上空缺，说这话的时候，白发蓝礼服的男士眼里全是郁闷。

从那以后，佣兵还是躲着杰克，还是用杀人般的眼神看着他，但他自己都没发现的是，每次发现监管者是开膛手时，都会不由自主地松一口气。或许是被小丑钻头打怕了，或许是想着他能放自己地窖——每次想到这，佣兵都会觉得自己真傻，这其中的原因，他不知道，他也不想知道。

比如现在——杰克说着要去找伊莱，却把自己往地下室带。佣兵觉得又被骗了的自己很傻，索性不想挣扎，反正因为杰克没怎么追人，现在场上都是满血，除了他，赢了就行。来到地下室，看着除了椅子之外空空如也的地方，杰克危险地眯了眯眼，随后就被他不动声色地敛下。

开膛手左手一抬，气球的绳子瞬间被隔断，佣兵从半空中掉了下来，杰克绅士地接了一手，将他轻轻的放在地上。佣兵突然不知所措，他以为自己会被挂飞，然而却被放了下来。理发师礼貌地行了个礼，抬起头来，露出骇人的面具，

“贵安，小先生。”

“等等！伊莱在哪……”

监管者投降，成功返回庄园。

奈布看着消失在眼前的杰克和逐渐隐去的湖景村背景，收紧了瞳孔，他回到了大厅。

“奈布！看见伊莱了吗？！”

首先向他奔来的是医生，照以前，她应该先给自己包扎的，再加上杰克所说的话，让佣兵感到了不对劲。医生看着佣兵望过来的眼神，心里陡然一沉，竟生出了一丝害怕的情绪。完了，奈布也没遇见伊莱。

“我……我有点不舒服，先回去了……”

“医生，帮我包扎一下好吗？”

蓝衣的少年伸出伤口遍布的手，露出了难看的笑容，荧蓝色的蝴蝶照的他苍白的脸更加病态。医生像是被死神抓住了脚踝一样艰难地转过身来，脸上的表情再也没控制住，紧咬着牙泪珠就掉了下来。奈布第一次看见医生这个样子，一瞬间是以为自己看她的眼神太狠了，有些不知所措地开口，

“医生……我不是……”

没等他说完，白衣女士扑到了佣兵怀里，用只够他们俩听清的声音抽泣着，近距离下，奈布看到艾米丽早已通红的眼圈，少年叹了一口气，忍着剧痛帮医生擦了擦眼泪。

“医生，伊莱呢？”

“被……黄衣抓走了……但是，没有上椅子，杰克投降了我也没在门口看见他……”

［早点去找他，晚了就来不及了。］

杰克——！佣兵一下子像鼓了气的气球，推开医生跌跌撞撞地就往监管者的住所跑去。

“奈布！”

“抱歉医生，我晚点回来。”

［告诉奈布，我晚点回来。］

女人看着远去走廊的少年的身影，渐渐收回了伸出的手，眼泪跨过早已酸痛的眼眶，滴落到了手上刚刚捡到的戒指，一瞬间白光刺眼，医生就在没人注意的大厅角落消失了。

————————————————————————

“杰克——！”

正准备回房间的开膛手撤回了搭在门把上的手，向声源看去——蓝色礼服的少年气喘吁吁，右手撑在墙上，血正顺着衣服划开的痕迹往外涌出。

“怎么？就这么想坐椅子？”

“别给我装傻！”

佣兵逼近，伸出手一把揪住杰克的领子就将他拉下来强行与自己平视。由于身高的原因，杰克不得不弯下腰来，以一种十分滑稽的姿势任由着佣兵拉着他。领子染上的血迹让杰克有点不悦，看在佣兵这种软绵绵的力气的份上，开膛手劝自己冷静——他可不想在比赛外做出什么让求生者揪住不放的事，比如杀人。

“伊莱在哪？”

“我不知道。”

“医生说黄衣带走他了……”

“那你去找那个鱿鱼，找我干什么。”

“可是你……”

单脑筋的佣兵明显绕不过睿智的雾都杀手，几句话就哑口无言，而杰克根本就不想跟他绕，这一切只不过是实话实说。开膛手不耐烦地伸手拍开了佣兵的手，理亏的奈布只得顺着他松开了手，内心却十分不甘。单纯如佣兵，也明白这件事杰克肯定知情，可是他也没有任何办法，毕竟杰克一口咬定说他不知道。

“早点回去休息吧，别再到处乱撞。”

杰克又将手搭上了门把，正准备进门，却发现一股力量拉着自己。他回过头，发现佣兵单手扯着自己的燕尾服，头低得不能再低，喉咙里发出的声音几乎是咬牙切齿，

“杰克……你能不能……能不能去找找伊莱？”

用的“找找”，而不是“救救”。虽然单脑筋，还是个聪明的孩子。杰克挑了挑眉，回头看着眼前的少年，

“我很累了。”

我需要报酬。

佣兵咬了咬牙，让他低头求监管者已经是他的极限了，杰克居然还得寸进尺。然而奈布不知道的是，如果是其他人，杰克早就给他一刀然后丢出门外了，断不会跟他唠嗑到现在。至于为什么，大概是被小丑评价为“无聊至极”的那个理由吧。见少年沉默，杰克也不多说什么，直接开门进去就要关上，巨大的力气带的本来就非常劳累的佣兵差点摔倒。

“等等！等等……”

佣兵顺势跪坐在地上，拉着杰克，似乎是在考虑。奈布或许一辈子也想不到自己会为别人做到这种地步，如果那个别人不是伊莱，他或许都不会来找杰克。如果是医生呢？佣兵被自己的想法吓到了，慌忙无助地抬起头看着杰克，眼睛几乎要蒙上一层水雾。

杰克可不吃卖可怜这一套，杀手什么场面没见过，这些年哭着求他的女人还少吗？感受到杰克要把衣服从自己手里抽出去，佣兵慌乱地又将左手搭上去，

“等等，别走，等等。”

“我很忙，明天还有排位，请适可而止。”

杰克的语气里已经染上了强烈的不耐烦和一丝愤怒，面罩下的眼神也越来越阴沉，身上散发着骇人的戾气。佣兵知道自己此时再拖下去也没有什么意义，眼一闭心一横，认命般开口。

“我知道了，我答应你，什么都答应。”

等到佣兵的让步并不让杰克意外，杰克倒是惊奇先知到底是什么人才能让自命清高的佣兵做到这种地步，不过这和他没什么太大关系。开膛手微微笑了一下，将佣兵请进了房间。厚重的门将外面的世界隔开，奈布知道今晚自己走不出这个房间了。

“自定义……？”

佣兵嘴上说着什么都听杰克的，内里还是在暗暗地争取其他的可能。开膛手似乎是看穿了佣兵的想法，他伸出自己左手的食指，上面的指刀轻易地割断了绑着面具的绳子，露出一双金色的眼眸。不知道是不是心理作用，佣兵莫名地感到来自那双眼睛的压迫感，不自觉往后退了退。

杰克随着佣兵的退后而逼近，右手挑起佣兵的下巴迫使他看向自己。房间的灯光合着荧蓝色蝴蝶的亮光映得少年的眼睛在杰克眼中散发着好看的光泽，眼睛的主人却因为心虚眼神有些躲闪。杰克看了看佣兵还没止血的伤口，挑了挑眉——这是危险的信号，

“我可没有因为虐待伤员而感到兴奋的奇怪癖好。”

去你妈的。

佣兵强忍住愤怒，尽量让自己的眼神变得柔和，然而这一丝变化却逃不过一直看着佣兵的开膛手。眼神是最好的透露出主人情绪的窗口，杰克笑了笑，却什么也不说。

佣兵的喉结在高高仰起头的姿势下显得格外突出，喉结不受控制地上下滚动了几下，佣兵平复了一下心情，开口时声音都在发抖，

“那你想怎么样。”

“我想怎么样。”

杰克笑的轻狂，他收回了手，佣兵感到下巴一阵酸痛，

“我可没有求着你要怎样。”

开膛手的话无疑是一颗定时炸弹，奈布心里咯噔一下，没由来的恐慌。佣兵深吸了一口气，他大概知道杰克想要什么，但他也没有这么自恋，只能试探一下。

佣兵是主动靠近杰克的，杰克一动不动看着他的动作。少年伸手时止不住地颤抖，终于还是抓住了杰克的右手，佣兵另一只手迅速地拉下兜帽解开衣服，将杰克的右手放到了自己的胸膛上。两人的手随着呼吸一上一下地起伏，空气的寒冷让佣兵打了一个哆嗦——或许是害怕。奈布觉得自己的心都要跳出来了，

“这样……？”

送到手上了，杰克并不挣脱佣兵的手，顺着他的牵引揉搓起了空气中挺立的那一颗粉红，奈布脸几乎是一瞬间红透了，抓着杰克的那只手不知道该拉开还是继续按着，只能搭在杰克的手腕上。

高大的男人俯下身来，身上玫瑰精油的香味沁入鼻尖，刺得鼻子生疼。佣兵因为缺氧深吸一口气，浑身都在颤抖，杰克的头蹭着他的脖颈，细碎的头发扎得他发痒。这是一个预警，佣兵已经准备好了，准备好接受这个血腥杀手的主权宣誓。右侧脖子一疼，佣兵微张了嘴，却没有发出一点声音，接着就是粘稠的液体涌出体外的感觉，佣兵任由着杰克吮吸舔舐着伤口，双眼有些失神——这真是一个吸血鬼。

——————————————————————

杰克的性器慢慢地抵了进去，佣兵十指紧扣着杰克的背，头仰得有些发酸。杰克慢慢地吻着身下的人，从脖子到胸口，再到小腹，动作温柔地跟之前判若两人。尽管如此奈布还是没办法忽视掉捅进自己身体的那个庞然大物，这是第二次，杰克的东西实在是太大了。随着阴茎的深入，紧致的内壁被强行撑开，内里的皱褶被一寸寸磨平，佣兵难受地缩起来身子，然后又强行展开。

进入的过程漫长而又让人疯狂，杰克不急，奈布却被折磨地快要晕厥。就在佣兵以为自己就要死在这时，囊袋终于抵上了小口处，奈布深吸了一口气，冷汗已经遍布全身，杰克手指插进佣兵的头发，带出粘稠的汗水。

两个人保持了深入的姿势久久没动，佣兵双臂环着杰克的脖颈大口大口地呼着气，身上的人一手探入了奈布两腿之间，那里已经有了反应。感到杰克的抚弄，少年急促地喘了一声，深埋体内的东西似乎又胀大了一圈，逼出奈布绵长的呻吟。

男人高大的体格挡住了房顶的光，佣兵只能从轮廓里找到玩弄他的人的位置，少年被搞得头昏脑涨，眼前有些模糊。感受到湿润甬道的收缩，杰克开始逐渐往外抽身，那根巨大的东西也慢慢往外挪，佣兵迎合着男人的动作，紧闭着眼，似乎是意识到之前难为情的叫声，此时死死咬着唇不肯出声。

少年白皙的皮肤染上了粉红，之前的伤口有些结疤了，淤青此时竟显得格外诱人。男人似乎是轻笑了一声，身下的动作一顿，佣兵觉得这情景格外眼熟，危机感涌上心头，迷糊的脑袋猛然间清晰了不少。

“等……等一下——啊！”

退到阴口堪堪含住龟头，杰克毫不留情地挺身撞了进去，刚才稍微松开的内壁因为刺激再度紧紧包裹着杰克的性器，佣兵拼命地仰起头，喉颈划出漂亮的弧线，眼角积攒已久的泪水随着几乎失声的嘶吼顺着脸颊落下。奈布不敢做出一点动作，他甚至能感到杰克阴茎上的凸起，稍稍移动一下带来的摩擦都能让他失去理智。

杰克自然知道佣兵的想法，他抓着佣兵的腰，再度开始律动起来。奈布的头开始胡乱地摇着，一手抓着杰克握住腰的手，一手捏着床单想借力往上挪。男人的动作越来越大，淫靡的水声和少年再也忍不住而从嘴里发出的不连贯的呻吟让他更加兴奋，性器往里送的频率和深度也随着每一次抽插更上一层。奈布被他顶得双腿发软，抓着杰克的手早就没了力气，只能有一搭没一搭地拉着杰克的手指，而在男人看来这更像是撒娇。

奈布的性器挺立着，在两人的小腹摩擦，尖端时不时溢出一点点白液。少年呜咽着，嘴里发出甜腻的叫喊，后穴猛地收缩，让杰克的进出突然变得有些困难。男人撒开了一只掐着奈布的腰的手，白皙的皮肤上顿时出现了泛红的印子，他一手握住奈布的阴茎，忽如其来的温暖刺激的少年声线拔高，粘稠的白浊液体便从马眼里喷了出来。

不知是不是错觉，奈布感到杰克不悦地哼了一声，接着他便被钉在男人的东西上翻了个身，强烈的被贯穿的感觉让刚刚释放的性器再度挺立，从背后被顶入的深度逼的佣兵从喉咙里发出几乎哭泣般的呻吟。不等少年休息，男人再度掐着他的腰开始大开大合地抽插，肠液从被撑开的穴口涌出顺着大腿根部流到床上。

奈布极力克制自己的声音，他的脑袋已经被快感和羞耻填满，凭着理性让自己仅存的一丝丝理智还在脑海里徘徊。杰克此时也有些难耐，下身的燥热随着自己逐渐剧烈的顶弄却更加变本加厉，丝毫得不到缓解，甚至连带着全身都染上热度——这可真是引火烧身，杰克想。

在引人脸红的水声和两人的喘息声中，男人似乎是着了魔一般把自己的性器最大极限地往温暖湿润的甬道里送，就在顶到最深处时，少年声线突然拔高，绵长而完完全全染上哭腔的叫声伴随着后穴的猛烈收缩，让两个人都倒吸了一口气。反应过来的奈布瞬间捂住了自己的嘴，脸红的要滴血，杰克从背后都能看见他发红的耳根。男人加大力度地剧烈地顶向刚刚摩擦到的那一块软肉，少年几乎要哭出来，十指紧紧抓着床单，白皙的指节在大力之下泛红。

这个姿势几乎能含住杰克阴茎的全部尺寸，再加上那个令人头皮发麻的大小，每一下都进到极深的地方。男人快速的抽插让奈布接近崩溃，偏偏自己的后面还十分不争气地紧紧含住那根让他身体沉迷其中的东西，阴茎进出带出来更多的液体和稍稍溢出的精液，巨大的水声和根本听不出来自己音色的淫叫刺激着少年的神经，就在男人再度顶到前列腺时，奈布几乎是哑着嗓子尖叫出声，紧紧绞着男人巨大的性器攀上了高潮。

奈布无力地瘫下腰，臀部却在杰克的推弄下高高撑起，后面依旧是一点不少地含着他的阴茎。

“我……不行……够了吧……”

少年轻轻地说着近似求饶的话，回过头来看着男人。湛蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，眼神里带着祈求和可怜，刚刚干掉的泪痕还在脸边，眼袋早已通红，这场景简直圣人都会发疯。杰克被他看得有些受不了，只得恼羞成怒地粗暴地摁下少年抬起的后颈，奈布被迫转过去了头，低低地呜咽了一声。后穴的东西越发胀大，撑的穴口几乎到达了极限，已经哭不出来的少年只能嘶哑着喉咙喊着“不要”并拖着自己酸软的身子往前爬。

杰克揽着他的腰将他拉了回来，这一下重重地坐在了那根性器上，宛如一根钉子钉入少年体内。奈布哭叫出声，却换不来身后的人丝毫的同情，男人拖着他的臀部，强迫着少年迎合着自己的动作前后律动，奈布死死地扣着床单，紧咬着牙，从牙缝里发出不成音节的呻吟，生理性泪水止不住地流下。奈布被他顶的腰肢发软，已经酸痛的肠道被迫承受着男人的欲望，他甚至能描绘出男人东西的形状。少年趴伏着，身子任由杰克摆布。

男人被情欲逼得狠了，他将少年翻过身来，不由分说地咬上他的脖子，刚刚还没褪去颜色的血印又加深了一圈。奈布闷哼一声，同时感到自己体内被男人的精液灌满，合着杰克的性器，顶得小腹微微隆起。杰克有些沉重地喘息着，金眸对上少年的眼睛，眼里的深沉很吸引人。奈布迷糊中感到自己的鼻尖蹭着杰克好看的鼻梁，男人呼出的热气扑在脸上，依旧是好闻的无可救药的玫瑰精油香气。

奈布情不自禁地将头向上凑，却被杰克微笑着盖住了嘴唇。

“辛苦了，我送你回去。”

杰克是个很温柔的人，当你这么想了，那你就陷入他的圈套了。佣兵趴在杰克的背后，半眯着眼，身体已经被整理干净，虽然酸痛还未消除。难以想象这是一个杀手的效率。不过想想也对，毕竟开膛手杰克是得收拾刨尸现场的。

“伊莱呢？”

“我去找。”

“你知道？”

“我不知道。”

“那你怎么找？”

“这点事能难住我，伦敦的警察早把我抓了。”

佣兵还想开口问什么，但看着杰克被头发遮挡着的若隐若现的伤疤，没再说什么。少年闻着好闻的香味，抵不住疲劳，就在杰克的后背上睡着了。

————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 杰克：“我可没有因为虐待伤员而感到兴奋的奇怪癖好。”
> 
> 佣兵：“你放屁。”


End file.
